


Feral

by bioticbootyshaker



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, PWP, Pegging, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8370238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bioticbootyshaker/pseuds/bioticbootyshaker
Summary: His pride slightly bruised after being captured, Torian learns that there's strength in allowing himself to be cared for.





	

_Haar’chak._

 

There was making a mess of things, and then there was whatever in the galaxy _he'd_ just done. Getting caught and used as bait like some stupid child was not Torian’s idea of impressive. And right before he'd been prepared to make his intentions known to Lorelei, or... well, he'd been _almost_ ready, at least. 

 

Now she'd saved him, twice, and he looked like a fool. All Torian could do now was retreat to his room to lick his wounds with at least a small modicum of privacy.

 

Or so he thought. 

 

“They did a number on you, huh?”

 

He started at the sound of Lorelei’s voice, though not so much that she'd notice and tease him about it. 

 

Torian shrugged, hoping he didn't look as sheepish as he felt. Lorelei towered over him, six feet of _woman_ , and as he looked up at her he was more than a little awed by the imposing size of her, and the sharp, primal glint of her eyes. 

 

“I'm alright,” Torian said. He poked his tongue out over his bottom lip, licking up a trail of blood that didn't seem to be in any real hurry of stopping itself. Usually the coppery taste of his own blood in his mouth surged adrenaline through his body and made him thrum with restless energy, but he felt flatly _bored_ instead. Or maybe he was only a little frustrated with himself for getting captured so easily. 

 

“Your momma never taught you not to tell lies?” Lorelei teased, moving to sit in front of him and holding his chin in her hand. Her touch was... alright, well, Torian hated being a little intrigued by how a Cathar felt, but his dick didn't seem to mind if he was being a bit disrespectful. Her fur was warm and soft, and the sharp points of her fangs peeked out from under her lips, and stars, all the blood in his body was rushing south of his belt and he felt lightheaded. 

 

Her touch moved to the cut on his lip, and he winced at the harsh sting, before Lorelei leaned in and pressed her mouth over it. There was a long beat of time where he wasn't sure what she wanted to do or what he should do, but his brain shorted out when her tongue flicked out against his upper lip and licked up his blood.

 

_Haar’chak_ , she was making it very _difficult_ to be sullen. 

 

“ _Riduur_ \---”

 

“You wanna talk, Torian?” Lorelei asked. She leaned back just enough to fix him in her eyes, her pupils blown and her stare _hungry_. “Me, I'm tired of talking, but if you wanna talk, go ahead.”

 

No, he didn't wanna talk. He doubted he even _could_ talk even if he wanted to. 

 

What he wanted was to be _ravaged_ by her, and the ache that put in the pit of his stomach was matched only by the ache in his cock as the rough sandpaper of her tongue lapped at his upper lip. He wondered what it would feel like flicking over his dick, and he shivered, making some low, needing sound at the back of his throat that Lorelei took as an invitation. 

 

Her fangs nipped at his throat, over his pulse, and he felt pearls of blood bead on his skin. It hurt just enough to invigorate him, to spark electricity on his nerves and ignite a fire in his belly. Torian doubted he'd ever been so hard in his entire life, not even as a boy, when even the smell of someone's skin and sweat had made him want to come. But this, this was different; it was primal and visceral and _feral_ , and it was more intimate than he’d ever been with anyone else. Kept on the very edges of Mandalorian society after the betrayal of his father, it had been some time since Torian had actually felt his blood call to someone else. But she sang in his veins, and flowed like fire through his heart, and all he wanted was to for her to bury herself inside of him and be so close that they could never untangle themselves. 

 

“ _Firflek_ ,” Torian grunted, his skin shivering when Lorelei undressed him to the chill of the room and wrapped her hand around his cock. Her nails bit in, just deep enough to make his shivering intensity, and her teeth nipped a little harder at his throat. 

 

“You kiss your momma with that mouth, _cyar’ika_?” Lorelei teased.

 

Perhaps he meant to bite back a bit, to remind her that he was as much Mandalorian as she was, that he had his teeth and his claws sharpened by war the same as her. But when Torian met her eyes, glowing in the dark, all he could do was sigh her name before her mouth was on his and her tongue was flitting over his teeth. 

 

There was nothing gentle or graceful about their sex. Lorelei stroked his cock roughly until he was whimpering under the heat of her hand, and then she had him on the bed, head pinned against the mattress and ass in the air. Her tongue felt strange against him, at first, licking at him and getting him wet for the slide of her fingers, but after a few minutes, Torian was addicted to the scratch of her tongue and the purring noises she made. Fuck, it was the most erotic thing he’d ever had done to him, and his cock twitched and jumped against his stomach as her tongue pressed inside of him. 

 

Torian wasn’t sure if his pleading for her to fuck him was only in his head, or if he shouted the words, but Lorelei sat up behind him and, after a few fumbling moments, pressed something smooth and thick against his ass. He gasped, biting his lips as she pressed into him. Lorelei’s hands curled against his ass, her nails biting in deep enough to make him bleed. Having her inside of him was better than anything he’d ever known before, but he wanted _more_ , he wanted to feel her all over him, to know that she was as much a part of him as his own bones. Torian wanted Lorelei to thunder louder than his own heartbeat in his ears, to burn in his veins hotter than his own blood; he would be whole with her, or he would be left incomplete.

 

Lorelei pulled him up by his hair, and Torian wasn’t sure if she was growling or if _he_ was, but the sound made him even hornier, made him push back on Lorelei and fill himself. When her hips slammed against his ass, he cried out her name, feeling her arms wrap around his middle and the soft swell of her breasts flatten against his back. When her teeth touched his ear, it sent him over the edge, and he writhed against her as he came without being touched, shuddering while Lorelei kept fucking him. 

 

In the dark and the haze of his orgasm, Torian slumped against the bed, feeling Lorelei slip out of him. He felt her move beside him, and he smelled her before she was pulling his mouth against her cunt, her hips thrusting against his face. He was exhausted, but eager to please her, letting his tongue and his fingers play and tease until she was coming against his mouth, some animal noise echoing in the room; a howl and a purr mixed together. 

 

Slowly, Lorelei settled, and Torian could feel her come on his mouth and chin. He smiled as she moved into his arms, letting herself be held for what must have been the first time in a very long time, judging by how awkwardly she moved as his arms closed around her. 

 

“I’ll kill whoever hurts you,” Lorelei said, suddenly, when Torian found himself about to drowse. “I don’t care who it is. I’ll kill them all.”

 

“ _Gar serim_ ,” Torian agreed, finding her mouth in the dark and kissing her. “I’ll make anyone who hurts you pay, _riduur_.”

 

They would learn the terror of crossing a Mandalorian.

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a while since i've really written any pwp, so please be kind if it looks a little rusty! <3


End file.
